


Unrequited

by Bambitae



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambitae/pseuds/Bambitae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanha knows, Jinwoo will never love him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

Sanha had that feeling in his stomach again. He doesn't know what or why he has the feeling. Until he could hear a voice coming near him.

"Sanha?" A voice called. The voice was so familiar, it was sweet like milk and honey. Sanha could imagine what the voice could sound like if he was singing.

He wishes he could hear it all the time.

Suddenly, he felt his shoulders move and a hand waving across his face.

"Yoon sanha!" The voice called again. Sanha was so distracted by the voice, so mesmerized until he opened his eyes.

Who was the voice? Who was calling him? Sanha's vision came clear and finally noticed.

It was Jinwoo.

"Ah-sanha, glad you're awake" Jinwoo greeted with a smile. "Minhyukie made everyone dinner, come and eat with us" Jinwoo continued saying with a subtle smile.

Sanha just smiled and agreed and followed Jinwoo into the kitchen, where they could smell something delicious.

There stood the other members eating dinner very happily. Minhyuk was a genius at cooking so it was no surprise that the food would run out quickly.

Although, sanha didn't eat anything.

He got so distracted looking at Jinwoo and Minhyuk together. Of course he was used to it. The two had been together for quite a while now and they seemed happy together.

One minute they would be kissing, or Jinwoo would be laying his head on minhyuk's shoulder.

Sanha wishes he and Jinwoo could be as happy together than Jinwoo and minhyuk were.

"Aish! Get a room lovebirds" Myungjun called out while he and the others were laughing.

Sanha didn't laugh.

It was like he was invisible to the rest of them.

Everyone finished eating their food, but sanha's plate had yet to be touched. 

"Sanha? Aren't you hungry? You haven't touched a piece of your food yet" Eunwoo said in a concerned voice.

"Oh-uh I'm fine, don't worry about me, I'll find something to eat later" Sanha said reassuringly with a fake smile.

"Guys! Turn on the tv! There's a really funny movie going on!" Moonbin exclaimed. The other members ran to the living room and sanha didn't bother following them.

It was no lie that sanha wasn't going to eat. He felt hungry but he couldn't bare touching anything from his plate. He suddenly walked into the living room to see everyone else but minhyuk and jinwoo sitting side by side watching the movie.

"Where's Minhyuk and Jinwoo?" Sanha called out.

"They said they were tired so they went to bed" eunwoo whispered.

Sanha made the excuse that he was tired too, so he went into his room.

Although when Sanha suddenly entered the room he was greeted with something that made his heart lurch.

Jinwoo and Minhyuk were kissing again.

Sanha felt that he was going to throw up. He couldn't bare seeing this again and again. It seemed that minhyuk was laying on sanha's bunk so he walked into moonbin and eunwoo's shared room and sat on the floor.

Sanha couldn't hear his sobbing, because the sound of chaste kisses were coming to his ears.

He felt weak, he felt as he shut down. He wishes that Jinwoo could love him back as he quietly sobbed into his hands.

No one even noticed that he was crying. 

Not even a single weep.

Now the fans know that minhyuk and jinwoo are dating. They all seem so happy for them.

Now their families know that minhyuk and jinwoo are dating. The two families were extremely happy for them.

The members are even happier because of this. Except for sanha.

"So when's the wedding?" Myungjun laughed out. Minhyuk laughed as he intertwined his fingers with Jinwoo's making sanha feel so alone.

It was like the world around him had froze.

Every night sanha quietly cries himself to sleep, with bloodshot eyes and stained cheeks knowing that Jinwoo will never love him back.

He knows that Jinwoo will never feel the same way as him. He knows that their lips will never touch. He knows that Park Jinwoo will never say "I love you" to him. He knows that the world will never know how he feels about Jinwoo, the way his voice sounds like milk and honey, nor will he sing him a lullaby to help Sanha fall asleep in Jinwoo's arms

Sanha knows it will never happen.

But maybe, maybe one day.

Park Jinwoo will love Yoon Sanha back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked reading this!! I hope im not one of the only ones who ship Sanha and Jinwoo like I find them so cute together I just???? This actually sparked in my head when I was eating pizza so thanks Pizza Hut :-)


End file.
